Unstable Energies
by HiddenCrowGU
Summary: Travel to Beach City! In this alternate universe of the cartoon network show Steven Universe you will meet many new and old friends including the Crystal Gems, Steven, Connie, Peridot, and two new gems Spessartine and Umbalite. Who emerge from the ground in the Kindergarten a few thousand years late only to discover that everything in this world isn't as simple as it looks!
1. Chapter 1: Need A Hand

**Hello my friends. My name is Crow or at least that's what you will call me. Anyways, welcome to the first chapter of "Unstable Energies". I have been a fan of Steven Universe for a long time and I recently got my friend in to the show so we decided why not write a fanfiction. This is my first FanFic and also my first time writing on this website. I do not have Word for writing these stories so me and my friend have to go over everything manually and as you can imagine that makes it easy for spelling and grammatical errors to get through so look out for those and yell at me for it in the reviews. Also I have never use this website so there might be a few formatting problems at first. Now that the formalities are out of the way. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review.**

 **I do not own Steven Universe or any of It's characters. All rights go to Rebecca Sugar**

 **The only characters I own are my OCs (and my friend's)  
**

 **Unstable Energies**  
 **Book 1: Homeworld**

* * *

Chapter 1: "Need A Hand"

It was about sunset, the sky orange over the desolate cliffy area that had the life seemingly sucked out of it, only more personified by the body shaped holes and giant drill machines that polka dotted the landscape. Everything was quiet and peaceful, nothing moving as if the slightest stir would shatter the world, and it seemed almost as if the entire area was asleep.

Deep into the dead landscape, a body shaped chunk much like the other holes, but higher up and separated from the many others, began to glow as the rock shakes and crumbles, bursting forward in a brilliant glow as a bright orange gem with an rose cut(not cut in the shape of an actual rose but the rose cut used in jewelry) produces from the newly created hole, floating mid-air with a vibrant glow. The gem descends slowly towards the ground stopping ten feet above the rocky, dusty surface as a form enveloped in light builds around the gem, forming first a rag doll like body that then turns into a tall, prominent, feminine form before it quickly starts glitching and instead forms a slightly smaller male form which then drops to the ground with a loud thud.

* * *

When he first opened his eyes the new gem lay where he found himself on the ground, and decided it better to lay there for a few moments to let the dizziness, which had quickly forced it's way into his head, go away and also to let his vision clear. Once his head cleared and his sight had returned, he stood to examine the area around him, he instantly noticed the soft warm glow of the setting sun and the still peaceful silence of the area that most would have found slightly unsettling, but instead, he found it calming, tranquil, almost comforting. He stood there for what felt like an eternity without thinking, without moving, just taking the peaceful setting in.

Then, in an instant, the scene was broken by a body shaped chunk of the cliff opposite to the one he had just emerged from began to shake and glow. He stood still watching from afar, so to avoid the product of the event in case it was dangerous, but as he watched he saw the rock and dirt propel from the hole producing a red-purple tinted gem with a baguette cut(once again not in the shape of an actual baguette but the baguette cut used in jewelry). The gem, as had his, began to float towards the ground stopping at ten feet above the surface, and once again much like his own formation, the gem was wrapped in a vibrant body made of light first making a rag doll body then changing into a large, strong looking form with long jagged hair. The form began glitching, shrinking slightly and forming a male gem with medium length hair and light red skin. The new gem then falling to the ground landing on it's back with a thud, and, unalike himself, the red gem sat up almost instantly, looking around confused.

This was all it took for him to know that the red gem wasn't a threat, and, without a moment of hesitation, he began running towards the red skinned gem, who seemed to notice him and looked startled at first, but then he seemed to calm down almost instantly. He seemed to be examining the gem running towards him. Deciding that he should do the same, the running gem instantly starts looking over the sitting gem.

He has light red tinted skin that seems almost pink as well as red medium length hair that is purple around his roots and towards the ends of each strand, which also seemed to be smoking for a short moment. His eyes are a color in between red and purple, not quite one or the other but a blend of the two. The red gem is wearing a long sleeve purple shirt that goes slightly over his legs and is tied with a black sash around his waist that matches his black gloves and the thin black layer of fabric that lays over and around his shoulders, all having a bright red trim around the edges. His pants were red and seemed to connect to his black boots, much like his sleeves and gloves.

Stopping in front of the red gem with a slight smirk and offering him a hand, while also noticing the gem that had emerged from the mountain was now at the base of his neck on his back, the older of the two newly formed gems asked, "Need a hand?".

* * *

The Red gem, who had just fallen on his back, sat up quickly. Scanning his surroundings, he noticed he was in what looked like a dead canyon sucked of all life. That's when he noticed the tall, pale orange figure running towards him. At first he was surprised and was about to jump up and run, but then he felt a sudden calming sensation flow over him like, "This gem isn't going to hurt me, but instead he's going to help me". So he quickly shifted from trying to escape to examining the gem running towards him.

The gem is tall, about the same height as him, and has pale orange skin that almost seems white as well as vibrant orange eyes and a slightly lighter shade of orange for his short hair. He wears a short yellow cape that covers his shoulders over his orange short sleeved shirt that ends in a point halfway down his thighs and is tied at the waist by a black sash that matches his finger-less gloves and black boots that come six inches up his shins and cover part of the legs of his yellow pants.

As the orange gem came to a halt in front of him while slightly smiling and showing his teeth, which the red gem swore he saw spark, then lowering a hand to help him up with a cheesy remark of "Need a hand?"

He accepts the helpful hand with a simple, "Yeah, thanks," before grabbing the outstretched gesture and using it to lift himself off the ground. Once he was standing, he takes one look around and asks the orange gem, "So uh... where are we exactly?"

The orange gem, who seems taken back from this statement, turns to look around, at which point the red gem saw the bright orange gem located on the orange gem's lower back, and replies: "I don't know, I emerged here shortly before you. I'm not really sure where we are but it looks like there's a field over that way we should probably go through when we decide to leave. But for now, what's your name?"

Taking a second to think about it, his name eventually came to him, "My name is... Umbalite... I think. And you?"

"Spessartine at your service!" He ends the statement with a slight bow.

"Okay, so if we wanna get out of here we might wanna start walking."

"Right, but we may need some light since it's dark now," Spessartine replied, motioning towards the sky which had turned dark during their exchange.

"Hold up, I got this," As he finished his statement, Umbalite's gem began to glow, engulfing the area around them in a bright torchlight.

"Neat... and practical."

They then began walking out of the "dead canyon" into the field and toward a train station some distance away.

* * *

"Move forward six and collect three bacon cards... YES! I win, woooohoooo!" Steven exclaims as he rolls backwards, holding his arms and legs in the air.

"Man this game is rigged," Connie says, tossing her cards into the air while trying to put on a mad face until ultimately failing and rolling backwards in her own fit of giggles.

The two jam buds were sitting in Steven's house playing their favorite board game: "Kitchen Calamity".

Once the two had both finished their laughing fits, Connie sat up and looked around.

"Where are the gems?"

Usually one of the gems Garnet, Amethyst, or Pearl stay and watch the kids while they have one of their sleep overs, but today there were none present.

"They had to go on a mission. They probably won't be back till tomorrow."

"I don't think my mom will like me staying here over night with no parental supervision... or would they just be legal guardians?"

"Don't worry, my dad will be over later. We could probably get him to stay here with us while the gems are gone."

"Nice! And tomorrow we could go see "Dogcopter 3" in 3D!"

"But that's been out of theaters for weeks!"

"It's on back in theaters for 2 weeks during the special new breakfast cereal release."

"This is gonna be soooo good I can't wait! Oh wait, we have to get snacks before we go to the theater."

"And this time let's have your dad drive us so we don't get teleported to a secret location and then have to battle a giant robot."

As they ended their exchange, there was an awkward pause, then they both fell back in fits of laughs and giggles.


	2. Chapter 2: A Few Loose Ends

**Hello friends and viewers. Welcome to the second chapter of Unstable Energies. I would like to thank all of you who read the first chapter, which by the way was just an intro chapter. I have decided that the first four to three chapters are going to set up the main parts of the story but after that things get real good so stick with us till then. Anyways that's enough talking so remember to favorite, review, and follow if you like.**

 **I DO NOT REPEAT DO NOT OWN STEVEN UNIVERSE OR ANY OF IT"S CHARACTERS ALL RIGHTS GO TO REBECCA SUGAR. THE ONLY THINGS I OWN IN THIS STORY ARE MY OWN OCS (AND MY FRIENDS OC IS HERE TO) AND THE LOCATIONS I MAKE UP.**

 **Chapter 2: "A Few Loose Ends"**

* * *

"Keep looking, she could easily be hiding anywhere here, and we have to check the entire complex."

"Do we really have to look EVERYWHERE? We've been searching for hours, and I usually like to get at least 10 hours of sleep."

"We don't need sleep Amethyst. And anyways, you slept 5 hours after lunch, and may I add that we also don't need food."

"Hey, I have a routine P.: sleep, eat, sleep, mess around with people while shape shifted into different animals, and sleep some more."

"Ugh, why do I even try to reason with you?"

"Welcome to shrug city P."

"Enough! While you two are arguing, Peridot is out there planning to hurt the earth and kill everything on it. You two need to focus on the task at hand. There will be time for arguing after we stop her, but for now she is an unknown enemy with a dangerous amount of capability. We will search this entire complex: every building, every room, every crack and crevasse! Do I make myself clear?"

Pearl and Amethyst nod in unison, agreeing with Garnets plan.

"Okay, now split up and start searching the area."

And with that statement, all three of the gems separate, running to different parts of the old Homeworld gem base that was abandoned after the war, seemingly unaware of the small, green, bug shaped robot that had been observing their entire conversation.

* * *

Peridot sat in a cave, about 3 miles out from where the Crystal Clods were searching, watching the three gems on her screen, thanks to her reconnaissance bug that she had sent to check out the old gem base. Sighing as she dispels her screen and, leaning back against the wall of the cave, she takes a few moments to think:

"It was a good choice deciding not to stay in one of the buildings inside that old base and instead choosing to stay slightly outside it's perimeter. That decision will buy me a few days but not many, so I have to think of a way off of this gem forsaken planet quickly. But I've tried everything I can think of and those clods are always destroying or ruining my things and stopping my plans! They're always there, always following me. It's like they have nothing else to do but make my life miserable. If only there was something that would distract them, something that they would have to focus on instead of me, then I could work on getting off this planet without interruption."

Peridot shoots up from where she sat against the wall after arriving at a realization.

"That's it! I can't believe I didn't see it before! All I have to do is create a circumstance to distract them from me until I find a way to return to Homeworld or to at the very least contact them. But what? What should I do to distract them, maybe kidnap one of them and hide them away somewhere for the others to find? No no no that wouldn't work, maybe lead them on a wild search leaving clues for them to follow that only leads them to a dead end? No that would take to much time. Ugh, what should I do?!

At this moment Peridot's reconnaissance bug returns and lands next to her with an audible thud alerting her of it's presence. She is about to go back to thinking before she stops to look at the small robot for a short period of time. "Wait, that's it! I'm a peridot, I don't need to use words or an over complicated plan to keep them distracted. This planet has technology I can use, albeit fairly outdated and primitive. I can build something to keep those traitorous clods busy! And I know exactly what to build! Nyahahahahahahaha"

With a plan in mind Peridot begins collecting materials to build the machines she plans on using to distract the Crystal Gems.

* * *

Deep below the ocean waves, a giant green skinned creature lays, seemingly asleep. It seems peaceful on the surface, with some fish even inhabiting it's long white hair, but it is deep within it's own mind where the real fight is.

A single blue figure dances alone in the ominous room, which seems to be flooded with a green liquid that gives off an eerie glow. The figure glides across the floor with a noticeable amount of effort, every so often stumbling on a step. Not because she doesn't know the movement, but because she is fighting against her reflection, which showed not her but a larger tangerine skinned figure struggling, and failing, to gain control over their shared dance.

"You can't keep me like this forever Lapis! Eventually you will slip, and I will take control, and once I do I'll destroy those gems you're trying so hard to protect!"

Lapis ignores Jasper, continuing her dance. She knows she can't afford to stop concentrating even momentarily. If she does, she will fail, and Jasper will get loose or even worse, gain control of Malachite and then go to the surface and kill her friends. Lapis doesn't care much about the Crystal Gems, but she does care about Steven. He was her only friend. He talked to her when everyone else just ordered her around like a servant or locked her up like a possession, but she wasn't a servant anymore, nor was she a possession, she wasn't something someone could own or order around as if she was nothing. She was Lapis Lazuli! Steven was the one who had given that back to her, so she knew no matter what happens she must protect him and for that reason she had fused with Jasper and trapped her at the bottom of the ocean. For that reason she could not fail!

Their dance continues on to imaginary music and the sound of Jasper screaming curses and threats at Lapis.

* * *

"That was even better than the first time!"

"It was good, but I think your overreacting Steven. And while I agree it was a brilliantly directed and produced film I still think the book was much better."

Steven and Connie had just walked out of the theater after watching "Dogcopter 3" and were walking back towards Steven's house while talking.

"So what should we do now Steven?"

"Hmm... we could go to Funland, or the arcade, or we could get Lion to bring us to some really cool secret place with a mystery to solve."

"I don't know about that last one, but we could probably do one of the first two."

"Before we do anything we should go back to my house to see if the gems are..." Steven's thought is cut off as he sees a pale orange dog running down the boardwalk in the opposite direction.

"Steven... are you okay?" Connie quickly snaps Steven out of his trance with a quick pinch to the cheek.

"Huh... oh, I'm fine. Let's just head back to the house to see if the Crystal Gems are back." As he finished his statement he grabs Connie by the wrist and pulls her along the whole way back to his house.


	3. Chapter 3: Road to Beach City

**Hey guys Crow here. Welcome to the third chapter of Unstable Energies! So... um... I don't relay have anything else to say. Oh wait I remember! We are now reaching the end of the introductory chapters, all that's left is chapter four and then we get to the juice stuff. Thanks for checking out my story and don't forget to review, favorite, and check back for updates frequently.(P.S. I love dogs, mainly puppies)  
**

 **I don't own Steven Universe or any of it's characters, all rights go to Rebecca Sugar. The only characters I own are my(and my friend has one in here as well) OCs and my locations(those are all mine).**

 **Chapter 3 "Road to Beach City"**

* * *

Umbalite and Spessartine have been walking for a few hours after they left the Kindergarten. The sun was rising now, and while Spessartine is taking in the peaceful, quiet setting, Umbalite looks bored out of his mind. Nothing eventful has happened since they left, except they talked for a short time about where they are and what they remember, but after that, there hasn't been much of a conversation.

"Hey, what's that down there?"

Umbalite jumps at the sudden question, not expecting the orange gem to notice anything, since he had his eyes glued to the sky a few moments ago. "I'm not sure. You wanna go see?"

"Heck yeah!"

Both gems sprint down to the mysterious moving machine, with Spessartine arriving at speeds that would be impossible even for gems. As Umbalite catches up, they stop to watch as the giant train passes by. They both stare as it flies past and step on the tracks after it was gone.

"Whoa, that thing was going fast!" Umbalite's statement was interrupted by Spessartine.

"Bet I could go faster."

"Bet I could stop one."

"Oh you're on."

So the two gems wait for the next train to come. It only takes about 30 minutes, which isn't long for gems. As the train is approaching, Spessartine steps off the tracks, saying, "I'll catch your gem when you get poofed."

"You wish. I'll stop this thing easy!"

Umbalite intertwines his fingers connecting his hands, and, raising them above his head, prepares for the on-coming impact. When the train is mere feet from him, he brings his hands down onto the front of the train, sending the train flying several feet into the air with a large dent in the front, causing a large dust cloud to erupt from the impact.

* * *

Spessartine waved his hands in front of his face to try and clear some of the dust that was floating around in the air. As the large dust cloud dissipates, Spessartine starts looking side from side, trying to spot any sign of Umbalite. He was standing a few feet back from where he had collided with the train, seemingly pleased with the results. Umbalite turns to the side with a large smirk on his face. "Told you, easy."

When Spessartine first saw Umbalite, he looked fine, until he turned to the side, causing Spessartine to notice that his entire arm is missing.

"Hey Umbalite need a hand. Or an entire arm." He finished his statement by pointing to where Umbalite's right arm should have been.

"Whoa, that's a bit more than just a flesh wound. Uh, Spess what do I do about this."

"Don't worry, we're gems. You'll just regenerate the arm. Speaking of which it already seems to be doing just that." Spessartine finishes his statement by pointing at Umbalite's arm which had already regenerated back halfway down his bicep. "Wow, it seems to be regenerating really fast."

"Cool." Umbalite was staring at his right arm which had now regenerated to the elbow.

"Yeah... but anyways, we should continue walking."

"Alright... where are we going again?"

"I saw a sign a while back next to that road that said there's a town called 'Beach City' down that way."

"Sweet... so, uh... what'll we be doing when we get there?"

"I don't know. Maybe hang out a little while, plan our next stop."

"Alright, then let's get going."

Umbalite and Spessartine begin walking towards Beach City, eventually walking alongside the highway.

* * *

Umbalite and Spessartine have been walking for an hour or so when they see a car drive by with a dog hanging it's head outside the window.

"Spess, did you see that dog poking it's head out of that car's window?"

"I DID IT WAS SOOO CUTE!"

"Wow, okay, I have a feeling you liked it a little too much."

"It was sooo adorable! With it's chubby cheeks and it's little tail-" Spessartine kept listing features of how the dog looked while imagining it in his head: "-and those little paws. Oh it was sooo cute!"

* * *

Umbalite watches with a smile on his face as Spess recalls how cute he thought the dog was, up until Spess's body begins glowing with a bright, white light. Umbalite stares with astonishment and surprise on his face as Spess's form changes from his regular, tall form into a orange version of the dog he had just been obsessing over a few moments ago.

"Spess... how'd you do that?!"

The pale orange gem looks at himself with amusement plastered on his face. "Whoa, I changed into that dog. Except... Orange."

"Again... HOW'D YOU DO THAT?!"

"I don't know. I was just thinking about the dog and concentrating on what it looked like and then pow! I'm a dog."

"You think I could do that too?"

"Don't know but you should try. It's pretty cool."

"Alright, so think of a form, concentrate, and then pow?"

"Yep, pretty much."

"But what do you think I should be?"

"I don't know. Just look around and find something." At this point Spessartine was laying down, watching Umbalite.

Umbalite looked around for something to change into, spotting a few seagulls flying overhead. "Hhmm, what about that?" he said, pointing at the seagulls.

"Sure, go ahead and try. Remember: see, think, picture, feel, pow."

Umbalite takes one more look at the bird and then pictures it in his mind. It's wings, it's beak, it's feathers, every last detail down to the "T". At first, nothing happens, but after a few moments, Umbalite's form begins to glow and change, until his form matches that of a seagull. "Sweet! Hey Spess check it out, I'm a bird."

"Yeah, you're a real fly guy."

"And you're a terrible person."

"Aw, come on that was a good one," They continued their talk, with a grin plastered on Spessartine's face.

"Anyways, we should probably get going again."

"Okay, fine. Let's go."

Spessartine and Umbalite continue moving towards Beach City while remaining in their animal forms, with Spessartine running along the ground and Umbalite flying overhead. Eventually they arrive at Beach City sometime around noon, running past a large building with tons of electronic machines all with glowing lights on them, a large building with the words "Movie Theater" on it, and a small building with a huge colorful donut on it's roof. Spessartine collects a few questioning glances from a few of the people he passes by, but for the most part it seems the people of Beach City are use to this kind of weird occurrence. Except that strange kid with the yellow, noodle-like hair who was chasing him with a camcorder for a few blocks screaming something about keeping  
Beach City weird and something called "sneople".

Umbalite flies low to talk to Spessartine, asking, "Where should we go now?"

"How about a run on that beach over there?"

"Sure, let's go. Ech! Bug in the mouth, bug in the mouth!"

* * *

Steven and Connie arrive at his house just as the warp pad lights up and the Crystal Gems step off.

"You guys are back!" Steven runs over to the gems, stopping in front of them, slightly winded.

"OH, hello Steven. Hello Connie," Pearl crouches down to be eye level with Steven. "And what are you two up to?"

"We just got back from watching 'Dogcopter 3', and we were wondering if you wanted to have a beach party with us."

"I'm sorry Steven, but we're just back for a few minutes. We have to go back out for a few hours."

"Aw, are you sure you have to go?"

"I'm really sorry Steven but we have to go. We shouldn't be gone long though. We'll join you when we get back."

Garnet walks over and puts a reassuring hand on a sad looking Steven's head, causing him to look up at her while she gives him a small smile which makes him laugh. "Fine, but hurry back so we can get our funky flow on."

"Okay Steven, we'll be back soon so start setting up for your party." They wave goodbye as they step on the warp pad and warp away.

"Okay, Steven you're on snacks and refreshments. I'll do chairs and tables."

"Aye aye, capt'n Connie!"

Connie and Steven proceeded to their assigned task as they both fail to suppress a few small giggles.

* * *

As Connie and Steven finish setting up the last of the tables and snacks, Steven glances down at the beach, noticing a strange orange dog running down along it.

"Hey Connie, look at that cool dog over there."

"Where?"

"There."

"Oh, cool! Why is it orange though? Maybe it's an escaped test subject of experimentation that gave it enhanced intelligence and the ability to speak like a human!"

"Cool! Let's go check it out!"

"Wait up Steven!"

As Steven caught up to the orange dog he noticed a bright orange gem embedded on it's back. Steven instantly turns to Connie with stars in his eyes: "Connie! That dog is a gem!"

"Wait, what?! How do you know?"

"Look at it's back, there's a gem on it!"

"Wow, you're right Steven! Should we really be following it though? I mean, the last few gems you met weren't exactly the nicest people..."

But Steven has already run ahead to catch up with the orange gem.

"Hey miss gem! Miss gem! Wait up!"

The dog stops to look at the two kids running towards it.

* * *

Spessartine had been running on the beach when he heard someone behind him calling, "Hey miss gem! Miss gem! Wait up!"

He turns around to see two small children running after him, so he decides to stop and see how they know he's a gem. Once they had caught up he asks. "Hey kid, how'd you know I was a gem?"

"We saw the gem on your back!" The boy practically screams.

"Oh... well I guess that's a pretty good answer," After he finishes his statement, he changes back to his original form, asking: "So kids what's up?"

"Whoa, you look awesome! What's your name?"

"Well I try. Spessartine's the name... and I don't really have a game."

"Nice to meet you Spessartine. My name's Steven and I'm a gem like you... well half-gem."

"Wait, why are you a male? Most of the other gems I've seen so far have only been female. Well, except for Steven but that's because he's only a half-gem."

"Really? I haven't really met any other gems, well, except one. But anyways, what's your name little girl?"

"Connie, Nice to meet you mister Spessartine."

As Connie finished her statement, Umbalite flys down and lands on Spessartine's shoulder.

"Hey Spess, who're these guys?"

"The boy is named Steven and he's a half-gem. The girl's name is Connie and she's a human.

Steven stares at Umbalite with stars in his eyes. "There's another gem with you!?"

"Yeah, he just flew into town and man are his arms tired." Spessartine emphasizes by grabbing Umbalite's wings and flapping them.

"Hahaha, you're pretty funny."

Spessartine lets go of Umbalite as he flies off his shoulder. "Thanks Steven, you're pretty cool too."

Umbalite lands on the ground next to Spessartine, changing back to his regular form. "Alright, one: that was a stupid joke. Two: don't pull on my arms again."

"Okay, okay. But I guess since there's another gem in this town, we'll be staying here for a while."

Connie looks at Umbalite with amazement. "Wow, your hair looks amazing!"

"I know right! But anyways, since we'll be here for a while, we should probably find a place to stay..."

"Oh, oh, you could stay here with me and the gems!"

Both Spessartine and Umbalite respond in unison at Steven's statement. "There are other gems?"

"Yeah, we live in the house on the side of the cliff. Come on, we're going to have a beach party in a little bit, you can meet them then!"

"Cool, can't wait to meet them."

"Wait, Spess are you sure this is a good idea? We don't know what we're dealing with here. We haven't met any other full-gems."

"Oh, come on Umbalite. It's not like they're going to kill us or anything."

"Wait, you two haven't met any other gems besides each other? How is that possible?"

Spessartine kneels down to meet Connie at eye level. "Well Connie, me and Umbalite emerged from the ground only a day ago."

"Really!?"

"Yup," responds Umbalite. "Anyways, let's go to that 'beach party' thing you were talking about."

"Yeah let's go!" Steven finishes his statement by running towards his house.

Spessartine and Umbalite follow Steven and Connie back to the beach in front of Steven's house where they had set up for the party.


	4. Chapter 4:An Encounter of the Salty Kind

**Hello ladies and gentlemen. Crow here and welcome to chapter 4 of Unstable Energies! Okay guys this is were it gets real. This is chapter has the first fight scene of the story and I ether did really good or I screwed it up horribly wrong. Guess I'll wait for you guys to tell me. Don't for get to leave a review and tap that love button with your beak. Wait I'm the only one with a beak? I thought all birds had beaks. Oh, I'm the only bird here. Well... like/love/follow the story anyways(I don't know what it is called on this website).**

 **I DO NOT, REPEAT DO NOT, OWN STEVEN UNIVERSE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO REBECCA SUGAR. THE ONLY CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS I OWN ARE THE ONES MY FRIEND AND I CREATED FOR THIS FAN FICTION.**

 **Chapter 4 "An Encounter of the Salty Kind"**

* * *

"Did either of you find anything?"

"Nope. Sorry G-squad, but we got nothin'."

The Crystal Gems had been searching for Peridot for three hours in three different locations: the old abandoned Homeworld gem base, the Kindergarten, and the galaxy warp. The three gems have met up at the Strawberry Battlefield to share what they found.

"What Amethyst meant to say is, we haven't found Peridot but we've noticed a bunch of old parts and machines were missing from all three locations."

"Hhmm..."

"Hey G stop worrying about it. It's probably nothing, just a few passersbys taking the parts to melt down and sell to some big corporation place."

"Hhmm... yeah, you're probably right, Amethyst. Now, let's get back to searching."

"Oh come on, Garnet. We've been searching for two days straight. Let's take a break."

"I agree with Amethyst, Garnet. We have been searching for a while now, and Steven really wants us to show up for his beach party."

"*Sigh*... Fine let's go"

With Garnet now on board, all three gems head to the warp pad to go home for Steven's beach party.

* * *

It's around three now, and people are starting to arrive at Steven's party. He greets each of them with his signature energy-filled greeting.

"Lars! Sadie! You guys made it! Steven runs up to his two friends.

"Hey Steven, we wouldn't miss one of your parties. Well I wouldn't, Lars might." She motions towards Lars who's standing next to her trying hard not to look even slightly interested in anything.

"Hmph, this party better not be lame, Steven."

"Well, that wasn't very nice."

Lars visibly flinches at the sudden statement. After he recovers, he looks around to see who said it, only to notice a tall man with orange tinted skin walking towards the small group.

"Hey Spessartine, come meet Lars and Sadie."

"Okay, Steven." Spessartine chuckles a little while finishing his statement.

Once he arrives in front of the group, he holds up his hand in a small wave. "Hey, I'm Spessartine."

"Nice to meet you Spessartine, I'm Sadie and this is Lars," She gestures towards the boy standing next to her, who instantly looks away.

"Whatever."

Sadie punches Lars in the arm, "Lars! Be nice."

"Hey! Uhg whatever." With that, Sadie and Lars start arguing quietly.

Visibly perplexed by this, Spessartine looks at the two. Frowning, before something clicks in his head and a big grin instantly forms on his face. "Oh, I see."

"Huh, see what!? There's nothing to see here man!"

"No, it's okay. I get see exactly what's going on between you two."

Steven as confused as usual asks "What's going on between them?"

"Nothing!" Lars and Sadie both respond in unison failing to suppress a shared blush.

Spessartine starts holding his hand over his mouth to cover his laughter, while also accidentally hiding a few sparks that were flashing on his teeth and in his hair, which no one noticed because Lars and Sadie were trying to avoid eye contact, Steven was staring at them confused, and no one else was looking at him.

Sadie and Lars walk away from the gem and half-gem, and join the group of people that were already at the party, which wasn't many since most of the people haven't arrived yet. Steven turns to the orange gem asking, "So how's everyone doing?"

"Well Umbalite is talking with the 'cool kids', Connie's trying to keep that Ronaldo kid, who I swear looks familiar, from chasing after me for an interview or something for his website... or is it a blog? Anyways, the other Fryman's are talking with Mr. Smiley and Greg, and Sadie and Lars just got here."

"Okay. So the rest of the people will probably arrive later. All that leaves are the gems." Just as Steven finishes his statement, a blue light comes from inside the house indicating that the warp pad has activated, as well as catching amazed glances and an audible "oooh" from the few people who were present. "They're home!"

A few minutes after the light from the warp pad dimmed down, the gems walk out of the house. First Pearl calling, "Hello Steven", then Amethyst, who just goes with a less formal, "S'up Steve-O", and last Garnet, who says nothing but instead steps out of the house, looks down towards the group, an instant angry look forming on her face as she summons her gauntlets and jumps down to the beach, landing a few feet from Spessartine and Umbalite, who had joined Spessartine and Steven while waiting for the gems.

"Steven get away from them." Everyone watching Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, both of which had joined Garnet with there weapons summoned once they saw Spessartine and Umbalite.

"Why? They aren't trying to hurt anyone. They-" Steven's statement was cut off by one of Pearl's spears flying straight at Spessartine's face, only to be blocked by Umbalite, who had summoned a sword from his gem the second he saw Pearl throw the spear.

"You won't hurt my friend," Venom practically dripping from Umbalite's words as he finishes his statement.

"Whoa, Umbalite how did you summon a sword," Spessartine questions his friend, seemingly unfased by Pearl's attempt to poof him.

"Who are you and which world do you belong to?" Garnet's voice was a mixture of anger and authority.

Spessartine was the one to answer. "Well I'm Spessartine and this is Umbalite. Nice to meet you."

"Spess! They just tried to kill you!"

"Come on, Umbalite. They just don't know us yet."

"Enough of this! Which world do you side with: Earth or Homeworld?" Pearl's voice is less authoritative than Garnet's but even more enraged.

Both Spessartine and Umbalite asked in unison, "Homeworld?" trying to ask what it was. But Pearl, taking it as an answer, responds, "Then you will be defeated!"

"Wait! Guys you don't understand!" Steven begins running at the gems trying to stop them, only to be picked up by Pearl and thrown toward Greg.

"Greg, get Steven out of here!"

"Okay," Greg responds while pulling a struggling Steven to the van away from the other spectators.

* * *

The Crystal Gems stood across from Spessartine and Umbalite, weapons drawn, watching as Umbalite holds his sword up ready to fight, while Spessartine walks in front of Umbalite, garbing his shoulders. "Umbalite, calm down. We don't need to fight. They probably misheard us. We can work this out." As Spessartine finishes his statement, Umbalite grabs his shoulder, pulling him down, causing another spear that Pearl had thrown before she began charging towards them to miss.

"Spess, seriously, they are trying to kill us. We have to fight," Umbalite finishes his statement by running to meet Pearl, where the two began dueling, Umbalite with a sword and Pearl with a spear.

Spessartine, too preoccupied with watching Umbalite and Pearl dual, gets hit in the back by Garnet, who had jumped behind him while he was distracted, using her gauntlets and sending him into the side of the cliff.

"Nice one Garnet! Now let's-" Amethyst is cut off by Spessartine flying out from the dust cloud faster than the eye can follow, with electricity flowing around his body, all hesitation having left his mind, Spessartine delivers a sharp kick to Garnet's stomach, sending her flying back several feet before she catches herself.

"Ugh, why can't anything ever be easy?" Amethyst finishes her statement by running toward Spessartine, throwing her whip at him only for him to catch it and send bolts of electricity down the whip, shocking Amethyst, causing her to let go of her wip and recoil, only to be saved from a electrified punch to the face by Garnet meeting Spessartine's fist with a punch of her own, sending off a shock wave from the impact. Garnet and Spessartine then begin brawling: Spess ducks a punch, sends one of his own electrified fist back at Garnet, Garnet catches the punch holding his fist so she can give a kick to his chest, Spess gets sent into the air a little by the kick but recovers, grabbing the arm Garnet is using to hold his hand, turns around, swiping her feet out from under her, pulling her arm over his shoulder sending her flying in a flip over his back, Garnet hits the ground but springs back throwing a punch at Spess's face. Spess blocks the punch, throwing one of his own covered in electricity. Garnet side-steps the punch, throwing a quick series of jabs and crosses, hitting Spess in the shoulder and stomach, finishing with an uppercut to the jaw, sending Spessartine flying into the only to get slammed into the ground by Amethyst jumping up and changing into a spinning white ball (her sonic attack) before plowing him deeper into the ground and standing on top of him with a triumphant pose.

"Haha that was easy, anyways let's, Whooaaaaaa," Amethyst is cut off by Spessartine grabbing one of her legs, standing up, and throwing her into the air before he launches up, encased in electricity, slams her down into the ground making a crater, lands on top of her plowing her deeper into the ground before jumping up to continue brawling with Garnet but this time taking a more careful approach focusing on dodging as much as attacking.

* * *

Pearl and Umbalite continued their dual: a thrust from Pearl. Umbalite parries the thrust, swiping his sword at Pearls waist. Pearl dodges backwards and twirls, hitting Umbalite in the face, leaving an opening which she thrusts for, impailing Umbalite on her spear. "Ha, you were no match for m-" Pearl's statement is cut short as she just barely lets go of her spear and jumps to the side in time to get a large cut along her cheek as apposed to the full blow of the sword thrust by Umbalite that was aimed for her face. She watches in horror as Umbalite pulls her spear out from his chest and throws it to the side while the large wound in his chest heals in a matter of seconds, but leaves a cut in his clothes where the wound was. She instantly summons another spear and takes up a fighting stance. They begin dueling once more.

Pearl is a much more skilled fighter than him, and she would have poofed him several times over if it hadn't been for his regeneration ability. But he couldn't stop fighting no matter how strong she was. She didn't show any sign of letting up or slowing down. She was a machine. A swipe to his side, he blocked, she instantly spins around with another swing to his other side giving him just enough time to parry it and thrust at her heart, only to be blocked, causing his sword to miss her heart and just barely hitting her shoulder. She flew around him the whole time they were dueling, jumping, flipping, thrusting, sliding, moving around like a pro. Umbalite only started gaining ground once he stopped fighting like a dueler. Instead of parrying every attack, he side-stepped some. Instead of using his sword to attack every opening, he would grab, kick, and punch her: Pearl thrust at Umbalite. He side-steps, grabbing her arm and delivers a kick to her stomach, sending her into the side of the cliff. She jumps out of the dust cloud and swings at Umbalite's chest, he narrowly avoids, getting a gash along his chest for his efforts. Umbalite grabs her passing arm, spins around, hitting her in the back of the head with the pommel of his sword and kicking her in the back, sending her flying on her face as he bring his sword down where she was laying, missing as she rolls out of the way of his sword.

The fight continues for about thirty minutes as the crowd of people watching gets larger and larger. Spess was brawling with Garnet once more and punched her with a fist encased in electricity, sending her flying towards the cliff, plowing into it's side and sending boulders launching towards the crowd. "Umbalite!" Umbalite breaks away from his battle with Pearl to look at Spessartine, who was now pointing at the boulders flying towards the crowd of now horrified people. Umbalite gives a nod, making his sword large enough to cover all the people, as Spess got below the sword on the side opposite of Umbalite. Both of the gems walk the huge sword over, using it as a shield to cover the boardies from the falling rubble as the Crystal Gems watch on in befuddlement.

As the last of the falling boulders fall and bounce off of the sword which Umbalite dispelled afterwards. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl walk over to Spessartine and Umbalite. Pearl, most bewildered of all, asks, "Why did you save those people?! You work for Homeworld!"

"No, we freaking don't! We don't even-"

"Calm down Umbalite. He was trying to say that we don't know what 'Homeworld' is."

"B-but I asked you and you said-" Pearl's words were stopped in her throat by Garnet putting one of her hands in front of Pearl's face.

"Sorry. There seems to have been some... communication problems on our end. We hope you can forgive us."

"It's fine. You know, water under the bridge." Spessartine emphasis his statement with a small wave of his hand.

At that moment, Steven came running up to the gems, apparently having escaped Greg, "Wait guys don't...*coughing and wheezing*... fight."

"Don't worry Steven. We worked it out." Garnet looks back at Umbalite and Spessartine before looking back at Steven. "So are we gonna party or what?"  
Stars appear in Steven's eyes as he responding with, "Yeah!"


	5. Chapter 5: Everything Will Be Great

**Hello there everyone Crow here. Before anything else I want to apologize for taking so long to get such a short chapter out. The reason it took so long was that my editor decided he would take a random vacation out of no where. So yeah sorry about that. Anyway this chapter was meant to have major feels, buuuut... I am horrible at writing the feels so please lower your expectations. I promise I will get better in the future I promise. So without further ado chapter 5.**

 **I DO NOT OWN STEVEN UNIVERSE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO REBECCA SUGAR. THE ONLY CHARACTERS THAT I OWN ARE MY AND MY FRIENDS OCs.**

 **Chapter 5 "Everything Will Be Great"**

* * *

"That party was awesome, *Yawn*, even if you guys did attack each other."

"Yes Steven, it was awesome. Now get to sleep. We will talk about it in the morning."

"Ha, okay Garnet. *Yawn* Good night."

Garnet climbs down the stairs ascending to Steven's room after putting Steven to bed. Once she gets to the floor, she walks over to the temple door, where she activates the door to the burning room, walking

to where all the other gems were standing. All four gems: Pearl, Amethyst, Spessartine, and Umbalite, were look towards the door were Garnet had just entered from and follow her with their gazes as she

walks towards the fire pit in the center of the room and stares into the boiling lava before speaking: "Steven's asleep."

"Oh good. We should talk now," Pearl turns her attention back to Umbalite and Spessartine as she finishes her statement.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"They probably just want to know more about us."

"You're right Spessartine. We don't know who you are or anything about you. So, we just want you to tell us about yourselves."

"Okay, so everything about ourselves?"

"That's right, everything."

"Well we should start with the fact that me and Spess emerged from the ground about two days ago and-"

"Wait!" Umbalite was instantly cut off by Pearl practically screaming. "You emerged only two days ago!?"

"Yeah. I emerged slightly before Umbalite, two days ago. Why?"

"Well, no wonder you look like that. Emerging so long after you were supposed to would definitely cause severe defe-"

"Pearl!" Pearl was stopped by Garnet suddenly yelling at her.

"Right, right. Anyways, continue."

"Wait, say what now? What were you about to say about me and Spess?"

"It's nothing don't worry about it. Please continue."

"NoNoNoNoNo, if there is something wrong with us, we need to know!"

Garnet examines the red gem before her working out her options and consulting her future vision. Eventually she decides to just tell them instead of making an excuse. So she spoke with a gentle voice:

"*Sigh* Well, you see when gems are left to grow for so long without emerging, they may develop... defects."

The air in the room was silent, no one sure what to say next. Before Umbalite broke the silence. "Defects?"

Pearl was the one to answer, "Yes, they are imperfections or errors that occur while we are growing. In your cases it would be your male forms."

Amethyst now realizing something spoke up, "But I was in the ground too long. Does that mean... I'm defective too?"

"Yes... Amethyst, you are."

"And you didn't tell me!?" Amethyst was screaming at this point. "You knew all along that I was wrong, and you didn't tell me!"

"No Amethyst! You aren't wrong. You're just... a little small."

"Small! I'm small to you!"

"Wha- no, you're-"

"So this whole time, I was just a joke to you!"

"No! Why would you ever think that?!"

"Why else wouldn't you tell me!" At this point Amethyst had tears running down her face.

"Because it didn't matter Amethyst! You were, and still are, perfect in our eyes."

"I... am?"

"Yes! It never mattered what you looked like. You were still... you."

As Pearl finishes her statement, Amethyst brings all three Crystal Gems, even Garnet, who had been silent this whole time, into a big hug.

"Look at that Spess. Isn't that cute?" Umbalite turns to look at his friend for the first time since their chat had began. He finds Spess pressed against the wall with a wild look in his eyes. "Spess, hey

Spess, you alright?"

Spessartine snaps out of his trance after a few times of Umbalite calling his name as well as shaking him a little. "Huh. What?" Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl had stopped hugging and were now gathering behind

Umbalite, staring with worried looks on their faces. "Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine"

* * *

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine."

Umbalite watches his friend with concerned eyes. Spess had been sweating and breathing heavily a few moments before, but was now starting to regain his composure. Spess seems to have taken the news of them

being defective harder than he had himself, and it was very visible. He said he was fine. All the gems seemed to relax as if a great battle was over, but Umbalite knew differently. They hadn't been alive

long, but Spessartine was Umbalite's best friend and Umbalite knows him better than anyone, if it shook him this much it would probably come back to haunt them later. Umbalite wants to press forward, to try

and help his friend but thought instead that he should just let Spess work it out with himself. So he says: "*Sigh* Alright if you say so, but if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"Yeah... thanks."

"Okay. Now if you would finish telling us everything that has happened since you emerged, we can decide what to do next." Pearl's statement had shattered the silence that had fallen over the gems in the few

minutes after Spess and Umbalite had finished talking, as well as reminding them of the reason they had started the conversation in the first place. With all five gems back on track, Spess picked up where

Umbalite had left off: "Okay, so where were we?"

"You had just told us that you emerged from the ground only a day or two ago." Garnet finished with a monotone voice.

"Oh, well after that we..."

* * *

Deep below the ocean waves, the giant green creature still slept peacefully. But deep in it's mind the blue figure still dances. She is stumbling more than last time and seems to be slower in her movements.

A jump, a flip, a pirouette, she trips, she recovers. The dance seems to be improvised with no thought to the steps or movements, most notably because of it switching rapidly between styles. A slide, a bow,

a twirl, another jump. Her dance continues on, seemingly endless, even with the amount of effort the blue dancer has to use to resist the large tangerine woman standing in for her reflection.

"Listen to me Lapis! You will fail! Me and you both know you can't keep me like this forever!"

But Lapis ignores her, the dance still going on: a jump, a landing, a pirouette, she stumbles, she continues.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHH, Lapis! Once I get out of here I'm going to kill you, then I'll kill those stupid gems and Rose Quartz!

But Jasper's screams and threats only serve to strengthen Lapis's resolve. Even though she is tiring, her determination keeps her going. Her determination to stop Jasper, to keep her from hurting people,

from hurting Steven. And so their dance continues, as the green giant(yum) sleeps.

* * *

It is sunrise now. Everything is peaceful as the orange sun sets the sky and the ocean ablaze with a soft orange glow. Everything is peaceful. Everything is quiet, save for the sound of the wind blowing

through the air and the waves crashing against the sandy beach. It was perfect.

On a high up ledge that protruded from the side of a cliff, a tall, orange gem sat, marveling at the perfect, peaceful scenery. A calm, tranquil look in his eyes as he thought of nothing but the beautiful

scenery in front of him.

"Hey Spessartine."

The orange gem looks down from his ledge to see a sleepy Steven, who probably just woke up, waving up at him. Spess decides to return the wave since Steven won't be able to hear anything he says, and he

also doesn't want to shatter the beautiful silence.

"Wait just a second. I'll be right up." Steven starts lazily trying to climb up the side of the cliff with little success, until Spess jumps down, picks him up, and jumps back up to the ledge, sitting

Steven down next to him, then turning his attention back towards the beautiful sunrise.

"Thanks."

Spess didn't reply but instead just shook his head, eyes never leaving the horizon.

"So the party was fun wasn't it?" Steven, now leaning back onto the wall of the cliff, relaxing a little more while following Spessartine's gaze towards the sunrise. "But it ended so late that nothing else

really happened afterwards. But we can have tons of exciting adventures since you and Umbalite are going to stay here from now on. You guys are going to stay right?" Steven looks towards Spessartine with a

little sparkle of hope in his eyes.

Spess couldn't help but chuckle a little after hearing Steven's concern. "Don't worry Steven. Me and Umbalite decided we would stay last night after you went to sleep," That wasn't the only thing that had

happened after Steven went to sleep, but Spess decides that if Steven ever needed to know about their meeting last night, that had ended only a few hours ago, then one of the gems would tell him.

Steven's eyes fill with stars after hearing Spess's response. "Really?!"

Spess smiles a little, while still staring at the sunrise, which was almost over now. "Yes Steven. We did."

"This is going to be so awesome! Now you guys can go on adventures with us and we can hang out and have parties and you can meet everyone that you didn't talk to at the party, which is a lot, but it doesn't

matter! This is going to be great!" Steven falls on his back, laying on the ground (well... ledge... I guess), seemingly tired from his excited rant from a few moments earlier, before sitting back up and

whispering: "Everything will be great from now on."

"Yeah... Everything will be great."


	6. Chapter 6: An Analog Problem

**Hey guys I'm finally back! Yeah... Sorry it took so long but life all of a sudden just hit me like a truck full of bricks... so... yeah. Anyways here's the sixth chapter enjoy.**

 **I DO NOT OWN STEVEN UNIVERSE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS ALL RIGHTS GO TO REBECCA SUGAR AND CARTOON NETWORK**

 **THE ONLY CHARACTERS I OWN ARE MY OWN OCS(AND MY FRIEND HAS ONE IN HERE TOO)**

 **Chapter 6 "An Analog Problem"**

* * *

"Aha! Finally my work is complete!"

Peridot has just finished working. She has turned a cave system, that is one mile underground, into a large factory. "Yes! Now to activate the factory, then I'll start on phase two of my plan. Nyhahahahahaha". Peridot then presses a few buttons on her screen bringing the factory to life with the sounds of moving and working machines. After a few moments of taking in her good work she exits the cave and begins to fly to a new destination to begin 'Phase Two' of her plan.

"Those Crystal Clods won't know what hit 'em. Nyhahahahahahha."

* * *

"So, what exactly do you do with these 'books'?"

"Oh yeah, you're not that old are you? I guess we'll have to get you caught up on a lot of stuff then."

It had been three weeks since Spessartine and Umbalite had met Steven and not much had happened since then, except for Umbalite learning he doesn't like sleep much and Spess learning he loves tea. Connie was  
sitting on the sand with Spessartine and a box of books trying to introduce Spess to reading, while Steven was teaching Umbalite how to build a sand castle farther down the beach. "No it's not like we don't  
know what things are. We just don't know how to use or what to do with some things."

"Wait, what? Could you explain how that works to me? I don't entirely understand."

"Well, Connie, you see, while it is true that me and Umbalite were still in the ground only a week ago, gems are designed to be up to date with the modern technology of the planet they are grown on when  
they emerge."

"Really? But... how?"

Spess gives a small shrug. "Beats me. I just know it works, not how it works." They both stare at each other for a few moments until Connie starts laughing while a hugh smile appears on Spess's face as he  
watches. "Heh, look at Steven and Umbalite. They seem to be having fun," Spess points to where Steven is sitting next to a well built sand castle making a fake smile at Umbalite and his deformed sand  
castle, that looks more like a wet pile of sand with a few finger prints indented in it. "Umbalite, Steven, watch out!" In a flash of light Spess had run up, grabbed, and was now standing several feet  
from where Steven and Umbalite had just been with both of them tucked under his arms.

"Um... Spess? What the-" Umbalite is cut off as he sees a large robot burst from the ground where he and Steven had just been. "...Oh, alright, cool, sweet, awsome, thanks Spess, but um... put us down please?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure," Spess sets Steven and Umbalite down then looks back to the large group of robots that had appeared after the first one.

"Connie!"

"Already on it!" Connie jumps over one of the legs of the robot in between her and Spess, Umbalite, and Steven, running over to join the small group.

After a few moments of looking one over, Steven notices something. "Hey, those kinda look like the Injector things from the Kindergarden."

"Yeah, but with more arms, drills, and hooks. So yeah nothing frackin weird about this."

"Umbalite's right. Steven, Connie, you guys go get the gems while me and Umbalite take care of these things."

"Yes Sir. Let's go Steven." Steven responds with a slight nod before he and Connie begin running to the house. Once they are safely inside, Spess turns to look at Umbalite, "I want to play a game."

"Enough with the references, let's just waste 'em."

"After you." Spessartine brings his hands to his side, clenching them, sending electricity flying off of his fist.

"With pleasure." Umbalite summons a sword from his gem, jumping up to the closest robot, cutting one of it's legs off, then continuing to launch into a spin, slicing the robot in half twice. Umbalite stands  
on the diced remains of the robot and looks over to Spessartine, who was running towards a robot at unimaginable speeds, punches it with his electrified fist, creating a crater in the ground where the remains  
of the robot were dented so severely that it was almost completely folded in half.

Spessartine looks up to see one of the robots launching a hook at an unsuspecting Umbalite. Before Umbalite even knows what is happening, Spess darts behind him, punching the hook, sending it flying back  
and impaling the robot it belongs to. "Getting a little slow there bud."

"Daaaang! That was slick. Thanks Spess."

"No prob Bob. Hey Umbalite..."

"Yeah?"

"Why are there still the same amount of them as when we started?"

"Wait, whoba say what now!" Umbalite counts the robots, that were now surrounding him and Spess. He notices that there were still twelve left. The same amount that there had been when they started. "You're  
right! That's bull dung! What the heck happened!?"

"Umbalite! Look!" Spessartine was now pointing at the house where Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet were jumping from the top of the staircase. Garnet jumps several feet into the sky, landing on one robot, crushing  
it, then jumping to the next, punching it with her gauntlet. Pearl lands next to a robot, cutting off one of it's legs, then spearing it through the 'eye' at the top of it's body. Amethyst throws her whip  
around one robot, yanking at the whip, sending the robot flying into another one, crushing both of them.

* * *

At first it looks like they are winning, but then Umbalite notices something. He had just cut one of the robots in half before he stops to look at the battle going on around him. There were still eleven  
robots, not including the one he had just defeated. It didn't make sense. How could there still be the same amount of robots as when they started even though they have obviously been destroying them. But  
when Umbalite looks for the defeated robots, he finds nothing. None of the robots were where they had been destroyed. But... how? None of the robots they are fighting have any indication of a fight: no  
dents, scratches, or cuts. Umbalite thought about it a little more, looking back down at the robot he had just defeated, just in time to see the robot putting itself back together. "Everyone regroup!"

All the gems hear Umbalite and jump away from the robots, meeting a few yards down the beach from the mechanical hoard. All attention directs towards Umbalite before Garnet speaks, her tone commanding and  
authoritative, "Umbalite, what's wrong?"

"These things have been flipping repairing themselves the entire time."

"So you're saying no matter how many times we take them down, they will just repair themselves and continue fighting?"

"Yep, that's about right."

"But how do we beet something like that!?"

"Calm down Pearl. We need to make a-"

"No." Garnet was cut off by Spessartine, guessing what she was going to say next. "Sorry Garnet, but if what Umbalite says is right and these things will keep coming each time we take them out, there is only  
one plan."

"And what would that be?" Garnet was now deeply interested in what Spessartine had in mind at this point.

"We need to take them all out at once with one attack that will completely vaporize them."

"Yeah that's a great plan, but... we don't HAVE something like that!" Amethyst was the one to point it out.

"Actually, I might have something."

"You do?" All four gems: Garmet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Umbalite, respond at the same time.

"Yeah just stand a good distance behind me and try not to get hit." As he had instructed, the other gems stand several feet behind Spessartine and watch with anticipation. Spessartine closes his eyes, facing  
the robots that were moving towards him.

"What's that dumb butt doing!" Garnet puts an arm in front of Umbalite to stop him from running any closer to Spessartine.

"Give him a moment. We have to have faith."

"I agree with Garnet, Umbalite. SP. over there has this under controool."

"Garnet and Amethyst are right Umbalite. As Garnet says, have faith in Spessartine."

* * *

Spess is concentrating, waiting. He knows the robots are getting closer but he also knows that if he doesn't charge up enough electricity, his plan won't work. The robots were still a good distance away from  
him, but it didn't matter. He has built up enough electricity already. Spess opens his eyes, looking at the robots, opening his mouth and screaming, releasing three giant bolts of lightning from his open  
mouth, each bolt hitting a different robot then branching more lightning off of that robot, hitting on after another, continuing the pattern until all the robots were connected in a web of lightning. Within  
a few seconds of being trapped in Spess's lightning web, the robots begin vaporizing because of the intense heat and power of each bolt.

It didn't take long for all the robots to be completely vaporized. Once the lightning, sparking, and flashing around Spess had died down, all the other gems ran up to him. Umbalite is the first there,  
"Holy crap that was epic!", then Amethyst "Wow, SP. That was amazing.", next is Pearl "Yes that was quite the display," and last is Garnet who just goes with a simple nod and a "Mmhm".

"Heh, It was just something I thought of off the top of my head." At this point Steven came running out of the house. "That was amazing Spessartine!"

Following shortly behind him was Connie "Yeah Spessartine that was exciting."

"Yes, well that's enough excitment for today. It's almost time for Connie to get home isn't it?"

"Oh, you're right Pearl! Steven let's get going, my mom will freak out if we're late."

With that Steven and Connie ran off to the car wash so they could get Connie home in time, leaving the gems to discuss where the robots came from, unaware that Peridot's recon bug had been watching the whole  
battle.

* * *

Peridot sat in yet another cave, yet this time it was several miles away from any warp pads. She had been watching the whole battle between the Crystal Gems and her Gem Crusher robots. She leans back against  
the cave wall with a large smile on her face as she turns on her log recording software. "Log date 6 12 2: This is Peridot updating status. After my prolonged incarceration on this dirt ball of a planet, I  
have finally devised a plan to escape Earth. I cannot go into the details of my plan for now, but I will give a full report when I am back on Homeworld. For now, I have put phase one of my plan into action.  
With the Crystal Gems occupied by my robots, I am free to work on phase two of my plan which is almost complete. Peridot out."

After finishing her log, Peridot turns back to the large machine she was working on, before stopping to watch the battle. As she works on the machine, her fingers flying around two fingers each holding  
different tools, which she had stolen, she finally stands up, "Finally, it should be complete now." She flips a few switches and presses a few buttons, bringing the machine to life, glowing with a bright  
green light and making audible buzzes, before sparking and burning out. "CLODS! *Sigh* Oh well, it doesn't matter." Peridot went back to work on her machine, mumbling a few inaudible words to herself.

* * *

It is night time now. The ocean almost as calm as the green giant that sleeps under it's waves.

Lapis flies around the ominous green room. Her pace is slower than before. Much slower. Her movements were more sluggish and lazy, but not as if she wasn't trying. It is more like she was tiring, which she  
is. She has kept Jasper trapped under the sea for almost two months now. And the effort it took was apparent in her movement.

"Come on Lapis, how many times do I have to tell you?! You can't keep me trapped forever." But Jasper's voice wasn't one of anger or hatred anymore. Her voice was more tempting and sly, almost like a  
knife. "Just give up now Lapis. I know you can feel yourself tiring. If you let me out now I'll kill your friends quickly and painlessly."

But Lapis wasn't listening. "Darnit Lapis I'm trying to be nice, but you're leaving me no choice but to make your and their deaths slow and painful."

Lapis knew she shouldn't listen to Jasper and so she didn't. She just continued dancing on to the imaginary music.


	7. Chapter 7: Untapped Potential

**Hey guys, after the long wait(for the few people who actually read this) Unstable Energies is back with the Seventh Chapter. Okay guys I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out but school hit me like Umbalite hit that freight train in the first chapter(at least i think it was the first chapter). Anyways I think i might wait till i finish writing the rest of the chapters before i post anymore so it might be a while before i post again but who know i might change my mind. Anyways guys I'm sorry for the absurd amount of reading in this chapter but I'm not that good at fight scenes so it takes me a whole lot of words to write them. Anyways hope you enjoy and don't forget to Love/Favorite/Follow this story if you like it and I'll talk to you later.**

 **I DO NOT OWN STEVEN UNIVERSE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO REBECCA SUGAR AND CARTOON NETWORK.**

 **THE ONLY CHARACTERS I OWN ARE MY OWN OCS(AND MY FRIEND HAS ONE IN HERE TOO)**

 **Chapter 7 "Untapped Potential"**

* * *

"Umbalite, watch out!"

Umbalite attempts to dodge the ball of acidic goo that is thrown at him, only to get hit in the shoulder, covering his entire arm in the green goop. "Hey, watch where you're throwing that stuff, you stupid pile of sludge."

Spessartine and Umbalite are fighting a corrupted gem in the form of a giant monster made from acidic goo.

"Umbalite, you okay?" Spess is running over to check on Umbalite's arm, which is covered in green goo and steaming. As he nears Umbalite, Spess is hit on the side by a small glob of acid, "OUCH!" He quickly scrapes the goo off to avoid further burning, but it leaves a large hole in the side of his shirt.

Umbalite looks up from his goo covered arm just as Spess stops in front of him. "Hey Spess. Ya like the new sleeve?"

"Doesn't that hurt you?"

"Nah. Why, did it hurt you?"

"Yeah. It's literally acid in jello form. How does it not hurt you?"

"Don't know, but this is freaking awesome. I can just swim through the monster and grab it's gem. POOF, it's beaten."

"You're on the right track but not quiet. Your body may not be affected but we don't know if your gem is the same way. You jump in that thing and it could melt your gem for all we know."

"Oh. Wait one flippin second I got it!"

"Got what?"

"Just hold up, I got this." Spess watches on with a look of both worry and interest on his face as Umbalite raises his arm. His arm is instantly enveloped in a bright light before it stretches forward, punches through the monster, grabs the green square gem in it's center, and pulls it back to Umbalite. Without it's gem the monster quickly poofs, leaving no sign of any goo left behind. Umbalite stands holding the gem, a victorious look on his face before turning back to Spess, "See, 'POOF'."

"Heh, nice job. Now lets get back home." Both gems walk to the warp pad while a small side conversation develops. Once they reach the warp pad, they both step on and warp away.

* * *

Back at the house Steven and the gems are playing the board game "Kitchen Calamity" while waiting for Spessartine and Umbalite to get back. "Yes, I win again!"

"Yes Steven, you win." Garnet says, giving Steven a loving pat on the head.

"Ha ha. Hey, shouldn't Spessartine and Umbalite be back by now?"

"Steven, you have to give them some time. This is their first mission without us, and we did send them after a particularly strong monster."

"I know Pearl, but they're both so strong and powerful. It shouldn't take them this long to beat a monster."

"They may be very powerful, but they don't have any technique, and you need both in a fight. One cannot win on power alone, like when I beat Sugalite."

"Yeah, and SP. doesn't even know how to summon his weapon yet. Even I knew how to summon my weapon on the first try." Amethyst emphasizes by pulling out her whip.

"But-" Steven is cut off by the warp pad activating as Spessartine and Umbalite walk off. "We're back."

"Yeah, and we got presents." Umbalite says, throwing the green gem at Garnet for her to bubble.

"You two really need to learn to bubble."

"Pearl... we've never tried."

"Well, then this would be the perfect time." Pearl stands up, takes the green gem from Garnet, and hands it to Spessartine.

"K then, guess I can try now." Spess closes his eyes and concentrates on the gem in his hands for several minutes, but nothing happens. When Spess opens his eyes and see the still unbubbled gem laying in his hands he lets out a defeated sigh before tossing the gem to Umbalite. "Well, guess I can at least say I tried. Your turn Umbalite."

Umbalite easily catches the gem before responding in an jokingly cocky voice, "Thank you. Now let the master show you how it's done," Umbalite cups the gem in between both of his hands and bubbles the gem in a bright red bubble. "Boom, bubbled."

Spess stares at the bubbled gem in confusion, while all the gems and Steven congratulates Umbalite, before speaking up: "How did you get that so fast?"

"It was simple. I just made sure it couldn't hurt my friends. Kinda like when I summoned my weapon to block Pearl's spear back then."

"Heh, yeah. These things just come easy to you I guess."

"Don't worry SP., you'll get it eventually. You just gotta relax."

"Thanks Amethyst. Anyways, I'm going for a walk. See you in a little while." Spess turns and walks back onto the warp pad, leaving the others to go about their day.

* * *

It's a bright sunny day in the Strawberry Battlefield, when the warp pad lights up, and Spess steps onto the green grass. He looks around before jumping high into the air landing several yards away. Spess continues jumping until he finds a tall cliff overlooking the old battlefield, where he decides to rest. At the top of the cliff, Spess sits overlooking the spanning battlefield. He sits there for what seems like forever before noticing a large creature moving on the field below. Deciding to check it out, Spess stands and jumps from his position on the cliff down towards the creature. As he gets closer, he notices something shining on it's head. "Shoot!" Spess thinks to himself while trying to find a way not to disturb the corrupted gem he is about to land next to. "Great! Good idea Spess. Just jump willy nilly towards the giant corrupted gem monster, leaving no way to sneak away and get the gems. Just great!" and like he had predicted, the monster is alerted to his presence before he even lands, turning to watch as he touches the ground.

As Spess lands, he looks up at the corrupted gem, which had taken a offensive stance a few yards away. "*Sigh*... I wish I didn't have to fight it, but it doesn't look like this thing is gonna let me walk away, and if I speed away, it might follow me back to the other gems," realizing he has to beat the monster here, he takes up a fighting stance: "Well, if I must, I will fight you." Both the monster and Spess stand, watching one another, both waiting for their opponent to attack. Spess took this time to analyze the corrupted gem; the gem had a form similar to that of a bull, with two giant horns on it's head and what looks like a smoky quarts gem on the back of it's head. The monster stood seven feet tall on four legs, and had a brown body with green, grass looking fur on it's back. They stood there, facing each other for about 30 minutes before the corrupted gem seemingly grew impatient. The monster stomps it's back leg before charging at Spess, who electrifies his fist and runs at super speed, meeting the corrupted gem with a punch to it's forehead. A large shock wave erupts from the contact, sending Spess flying backwards away from the monster, who seems mostly unaffected by Spessartine's attack. Spessartine quickly recovers, landing and instantly running back to the monster, and delivering several super speed, electrified punches to the bull monster's head and face. The bull, who seems to only be affected by the electricity on Spess's fist and not by the impact of the punch, swings it's head back towards Spess, hitting him with it's large horns, then bringing the horns up into a uppercut, sending Spess back a few feet. The bull takes advantage of the distance and charges Spess, ramming into him before Spess knows where it is. The bull continues charging with Spess on his head. One of the bull's horns impales Spess's side as it smashes Spess into the side of the cliff Spess had just been sitting on. Spess opens his eyes. Struggling against the tremendous pain in his side, he looks into the eyes of the bull, noticing it had him pinned against the cliff. He quickly grabs the sides of it's head, opens his mouth, and shoots multiple streams of electricity from his mouth into the bull's face, causing the bull to throw Spess and thrash around in pain as the electricity coarses through it's body even after Spess had stopped. As Spess stands up, he looks to the thrashing bull, which is still covered in electricity. He then looks down to his side, which has a deep puncture wound in it. After a few seconds of examining the wound and deciding it wasn't serious and would just sting for a while, Spessartine turns his attention towards the corrupted gem, which has recovered from the electricity and is now preparing for another charge at Spess. "Geez, this sucks. Hitting that thing won't work so I'll have to keep at a distance and blast it." Seeing the bull begin its charge Spessartine speeds ten yards away before raising his hand and blasting the bull with multiple large streams of electricity, hitting the bull directly in the head. But it doesn't stop the bull. Even though the bull is very visibly in extreme pain, it doesn't stop it's charge, in fact it still gains speed, running directly into the electrical blast. "Wait, what!? That thing is running into my electricity but its not stopping! What the heck?" At this point, the bull has closed nine of the ten yards between them. Spess breaks off his stream and jumps over the bull, only for the bull to bite onto Spess's leg, slam him down onto the ground, then continues thrashing about with Spess in his mouth. Once Spess regains his bearings, even while being smashed about, he grabbed the neck of the bull, sending electricity through the monster's body, causing the bull to let go of Spess, tossing him into the air. Spess takes this time and releases more electricity from his outstretched hands into the bull, temporarily paralyzing it. Spess hits the ground and takes a few seconds to stand up. Once he is on his feet, Spess tries to think of a plan while the bull is paralyzed: "Punching it obviously won't work alone, but just zapping it doesn't seem anymore viable. Maybe if I move at higher speeds and-" Spess is cut off as he barley manages to dodge the oncoming charge from the bull, who has recovered from the paralysis while Spess was deep in thought. Landing a few feet away, Spessartine knew he wouldn't have enough time to think of a solution. "Seems I won't have enough time to think. Guess I'll just have to pour everything I have into brute forcing it into submission." Spessartine covers his whole body in electricity and launches towards the bull at unimaginable speeds, delivering hundreds of punches in a matter of seconds. The amount of power in Spess's attack is enough to send the bull flying backwards, but Spess continues battering the monster farther and farther back until Spess uppercuts the monster into the air and continuously pounds it higher and higher into the sky, before bringing his connected hands down on the bull's head, sending the monster shooting down from three hundred feet above the ground. A gigantic cloud of dust erupts as it makes contact with the ground.

Spessartine watches as the bull hits the ground. The battle is won (HUZZA :p). He expects to feel the wind rushing by his face as he falls towards the ground. He closes his eyes to enjoy the long fall, the rushing air, the impact that would poof him. But none if it ever came. He opens his eyes to see that he wasn't falling, but instead, he was just floating there in the sky, high above the ground. He looks down, noticing the electricity streaming out of his body. "Wow," was all Spess could think as he began to move around, trying to test his new ability. After a couple minutes of practice Spess had the basics of flying, and he was enjoying every second of it. "YEAH, WOOHOO! This is amazing. I can't believe I've been able to fly this whole time!" After a few more seconds of flying around, Spess calms himself. "Okay okay, that's enough for now. I have to go get that gem and bring it back." Spess flies down to the top of the cliff where the bull had landed, and the cloud was still dissipating. As he walks into the almost completely gone cloud, he notices a dark figure. As he inches forward, the bull he had previously thought defeated jumps from the cloud, impaling Spess on it's horns once more, enlarging the previous wound it had inflicted and making a brand new one on Spess's left shoulder. It then throws Spess two yards away. "Geez, what does it take to poof you! Well, seems like blunt force won't do it after all. GREAT! I need something to fight him with. Without my gem weapon I won't win this battle." At that moment, Spess notices a grey, single edged sword sticking out from the top of a pile of strawberries. "Perfect!" Spess runs to the weapon, the bull charging after him. As Spess nears the sword, he jumps forward, grabbing the weapon, which turned orange upon contact. He then turns around, slides under the bull's charging head in a blur of color, swinging the sword and chopping off one of the bull's front legs. The bull, only losing it's balance for a moment, kicks Spess with it's hind legs, sending Spess backwards, rolling along the ground as the bull falls due to it's missing leg. Both the bull and Spessartine stand and face each other. Spess now has the upper hand but his injuries are starting to wear on him. Before long the corrupted gem starts charging again. He is slower but still has a lot of power. Spess attempts to dodge as he swings his sword at the monster's side, but instead gets hit when the monster swings it's horns, nailing Spess in the stomach and causing his cut to be much more shallow than intended. Spess recovers faster than the bull, jumps up, cutting the corrupted gem's other front leg off. As the Bull lay on the ground defeated and unable to fight or run because of it's missing legs, Spess walks up to it, raising his sword over his head, then brings it down on the corrupted gem's neck, poofing the monster.

As the dust clears, Spess stares down at the smoky quartz gem that lays at his feet. Before picking it up, he looks out at the destruction their battle had caused. The beautiful landscape had been torn up and crushed. It was a mess, and it pained Spess. Having looked over the landscape before the battle, Spess knew how drastically the landscape had changed, and it was an ugly thought in his head. "I didn't want this," Spess spoke aloud when he thought of all the destruction he had caused, sure no one was hurt other than him, but it still pained Spess all the same. He looks down at the gem before speaking, "This place was beautiful and tranquil, but then we fought. I know it wasn't your fault but I know that I can't let this happen anymore. I need to protect the peace and tranquility of this planet. That includes everything that lives on it, even you." He pauses to take one last look at the scene around him before reaching down and tapping the top of the smoky quartz gem, encasing it in an orange bubble. "Hmm, look at that. Guess I can bubble." Spess begins walking back towards the warp pad.

* * *

"Oh man, you win again. How did you get so good at card games, Umbalite? You only started playing today."

Steven and Umbalite were playing Blackjack in Steven's house. While all the other gems were there, they were each doing their own thing. Pearl was going through a few motions with her spear, Amethyst was lying on the counter picking her nose, and Garnet was playing cards with Steven and Umbalite.

"I'dunno. It's just easy. Anyways, I think that's enough for now Steven, we've been playing since Spess left."

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, shouldn't Spessartine be back by now? Should we go look for him?"

"Steven I'm sure Spessartine is fine." Pearl continues practicing her movements while talking.

"But he's been gone for a few hours now. A walk shouldn't take this long."

"Steven... it's only been one hour."

Before Steven can spawn, the warp pad lights up, signaling Spessartine's arrival.

Garnet leans forward onto her knees. "See Steven. Spessartine is fine. We just needed to give him time."

"Spessartine! What on earth happened to you!?" Pearl is the first to notice as she is facing towards the warp pad as the light dies down. She quickly runs over to help Spessartine to the couch, as the others look in Spessartine's direction to see what has Pearl in a knot. Spess is standing on the warp pad, his clothes are torn badly, he has two large holes in his body, one slightly larger and on his side, the other slightly smaller, but still a good size, on his shoulder. The rest of his body is covered in scratches and bruises, and it is obvious that he's having a hard time standing. All the gems have similar reactions to the sight; Garnet stands with a look of concern on her face, Amethyst jumps down from the counter with a look more curious than worried on her face, Steven runs over to clear a place on the couch with an expression of empathy, and Umbalite runs to help Pearl with a severely worried look on his face.

Once they have Spessartine on the couch, Spess speaks, "Thank you. I ran into a little trouble on my walk."

"Oh, really? I did not know that mister 'dying right now'."

Garnet, who was leaning against the wall nonchalantly says, "That's enough Umbalite. Now, what kind of trouble?"

"This kind." Spess raises the bubbled gem, much to the surprise of everyone present in the room, none of which had noticed the bubble when he arrived. "I also found this." Spess holds up the sword, that he used to fight the gem monster, for the others to see.

Pearl gently grabs the sword from Spessartine and quickly examines it. "Hmmm... this is a nandao. And unusually made at that. It is much sturdier then most and slightly longer as well."

"Alright dingus, start talk'in."

"Okay, Okay. I'll tell you the whole story Umbalite, just let me rest for a little bit." So, after a small moment of rest, Spessartine recalls his whole battle with the corrupted Smoky Quartz gem to other gems, Umbalite, and Steven.


	8. Chapter 8: Umbalite's Day

**Chapter 8 "Umbalite's Day"**

 **Hey guys I'm back... So... yeah, guys ill be entirely honest I had this chapter finished weeks ago but stuff just kept popping up and I had to delay repeatedly. Anyways the main problem was that the summer of Steven started and I couldn't stop watching, even if you held a gun up to my head and shouted "STOP WATCHING OR I BLOW OUT YOUR BRAINS", I would have just sat there and been like "Yeah right I'm watchin this show till i die". So on another note I think I'm gonna spend more time to actually write a chapter instead of writing three in one night from now on which means they will come at a slower rate but hey, they just might be slightly better. But anyways this first chapter back is a little short but it's really important in setting up some minor plot arches that i have planed for the future... Are you still reading the authors note? Well what are you waiting for? Go on. Start reading.**

* * *

"So what's this tea thing? And I thought you don't like to eat or drink Pearl."

"Tea is a human beverage made from boiled leaves. And yes while it is true I don't enjoy eating, I am partial to tea."

Three days have passed since Spessartine fought the corrupted smoky quartz gem. Since then he's moved about checking around some of the warps. But now he sits enjoying a cup of tea with Pearl while Steven and Connie read on the floor next to the couch. Spessartine takes a sip of his tea as Steven looks up from his book.

"Hey, where's Umbalite? I bet he'd love the Unfamiliar Familiar series." Steven holds the first Unfamiliar Familiar book up for Spessartine to see. Spessartine takes the book from Steven and examines it's  
cover.

"Hmm... Well I'm sure he'd love it but I don't know where Umbalite is."

"Whaaaat, but you two are always together."

"Steven... We're not together now. Anyways even if we do spend a lot of time together it doesn't mean I know where he is at all times." The warp pad shines a bright blue light for a few seconds before dying down as Umbalite steps off.

"Yo, Umbalite! Steven wants you to read this book." Spessartine throws the book across the room to Umbalite, which he catches with ease.

Umbalite looks at the cover before opening the book to read. "Looks good. I'll give it a shot. Anyways I'm off again. See ya." Umbalite starts reading as he walks out of the house.

"Well, there you go Steven. He's reading it now."

"Yeah but I still wanna know where he goes all day. I know! We can follow him around all day and find out what he does, secretly. Like secret agents!" Steven runs out the door, with stars in his eyes, while  
Connie puts her book down and follows.

"Wait up Steven!"

"He-he, have fun you two." Spessartine laughs to himself as he holds out his cup for Pearl to refill with tea.

"Honestly, you shouldn't encourage him to spy on people. It's very rude." Pearl angrily pours tea into Spessartine's cup as she attempts to scold him.

"Didn't you guys use spies to gather intel during the war?"

"Well yes but this isn't war. We are the defenders of the Earth and right now we are at peace."

"Pearl I haven't been around long and I may not be a Crystal Gem, but even I can tell something big is happening. You don't know where Peridot is, you don't know where Malachite is, you have no clue where these robots are coming from. It might not be war but something's coming, something BIG. And like it or not, Steven's going to need to be ready. Connie too." Spessartine takes a sip from his tea as he leans back against the couch.

Pearl nods her head in defeat while letting out a small sigh. "Yes, I'm afraid you may be right."

* * *

Steven giggles as he and Connie hide behind a bush a little ways away from Umbalite. Umbalite is walking down the street towards the park and into the skate park attached to it. As he enters all the other skaters look up and greet him with a loud cheer as a random kid walks up to him, along with the other cool kids, and hands him a board.

"So, what trick are you gonna 'learn' today. You might wanna put that book down though. It'll be a little hard to ride while reading."

"Nah, dawg I got this." Without looking away from the book, a large smile spreading across his face, Umbalite quickly throws down the board and jumps on to ride, doing astounding tricks with no effort and never looking up from his book the whole time.

Steven and Connie look on from behind the bush they are hiding at. "Wooooow. I didn't know Umbalite could ride a skateboard."

"Yes, it is impressive. Now the only question is where he learned to ride one."

"If we keep following him we might find out."

"You're right Steven. We'll keep up the chase!"

Umbalite left the skate park after an hour of riding and proceeds to go on with his day. It was almost dark now and they had followed Umbalite around all day. He went skateboarding, surfing, wakeboarding, to the arcade, and just sat reading for a couple of hours outside the Big Donut. But he was now walking towards the Kindergarden.

"Where did Umbalite learn to do all these extreme sports?!"

"I don't know. And where did he get a jet-ski?"

"I don't know Steven. But we definitely learned a lot about Umbalite. So I guess you could say our super secret mission was a success!"

"Yeah! Super Secret Agents! But I just have one question left."

"What's that?"

"Why is Umbalite going this way?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's looking for something."

Umbalite soon reaches the Kindergarten with Steven and Connie following behind. He walks only a little ways in before stopping to examine a hole just above the ground.

"I wonder what's so important about that hole-"

"GAAARAARREEETTH!"  
"BEEEEEEEEEHHHHN!"  
"EEPHHHYABEEENNN!"

Connie is cut off as several loud, strange screeches ring out over the Kindergarten. The screeches soon died down but are followed by three large gem fusions monsters, jumping from the cliff above, landing around Umbalite."

Steven instantly stand ready to defend Umbalite. "We have to help him."

"But I don't have my sword!" Before Connie or Steven can move or do anything, a large bolder lands between them and Umbalite.

"On second thought, Umbalite can handle this." Steven and Connie look out from behind the rocks to watch the battle. There were three gem monsters in total. One was a Giant spider made of arms, the second was a large arm with two huge legs and several small arms covering the monsters body, the third monster was a large bug with a long body, several legs, and one huge eye as it's head.

* * *

Umbalite was aware that Steven and Connie have been following him for most of the day, which is why he didn't go to train in any of the places he usually would, on account of the danger involved. But he has one more stop to make before heading home. They soon arrive at the Kindergarten, where Umbalite walks right to a very specific hole. Before long he notices something is wrong. He feels a presence, no... three presences. But before he could do anything, three gem monsters jump at him. Without another thought, Umbalite quickly picks up a boulder and throws it by Steven and Connie's hiding place hoping it will block or at least startle them out of jumping out to help him. The three gem monsters had him surrounded on all sides. Umbalite summons his sword from his gem and holds it up in a defensive stance.

The first monster launches at Umbalite. He quickly ducks to the side, slashing two arms off of the monster. The third monster takes this chance to tackle Umbalite into the cliff side, Umbalite barely has time to react, bringing his sword up, stabbing the monster in it's large eye, and blinding the monster as it drives him into the wall. Umbalite frees himself from the wall, jumping behind the group of monsters. The second and first gem monsters charge at Umbalite. The second one swings it's torso at Umbalite while the first jumps at him. Umbalite jumps the second monster's swing and cuts the first monster in half, poofing it. Umbalite takes this chance to charge the third monster, jumping the length of it's body and decapitating and poofing it. Umbalite looks to the second gem monster, which was running away. Umbalite launches his sword at the monster, slashing it's leg, causing it to fall and giving Umbalite enough time to run up and slash the monster in two. With all the fusion monsters poofed and bubbled, Umbalite starts heading back towards the house. His original goal disregarded.

When Umbalite, arrives Spessartine is sitting on the couch reading. "Hey Spess, what's up"

"Nothin much. What about you, still got the wonder friends chasing you?"

"I out ran them a little but they should be here any minute."

"Do they know you knew they were following you?"

"Nah, I let them have their fun."

"Heh, well did you at least finish that book?"

"Yeah, I did, it wasn't too bad."

"I thought so to. What else did you do today?"

"Not much. I went skating, tried surfing, 'borrowed' a jet-ski... Not much else." Just then Steven and Connie run into the house and up to Spessartine.

Steven takes a second to catch his breath before talking. "Spessartine can I sleep over at Connie's house tonight?"

Spessartine looks a little surprised at first but then composes himself. "Uhh, well, as long as Connie's parents say it's ok. And make sure you two don't stay up too late."

"Yesss! Thanks Spessartine!" Steven quickly hugs Spessartine before grabbing his hamburger backpack and running outside with Connie. "Come on, we can take Lion."

"Ok Steven, just slow down."

Once they are out of sight Spessartine turns to Umbalite and pauses, making sure no one is around before speaking. "So did you check up on what we talked about?"

"I was about to but some gem monsters popped up that I had to deal with. Plus I just felt that it would have been safer to just bring the kids home."

"That was a smart choice. I didn't consider that there would be any fusion monsters left in the Kindergarten."

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't check out your theory."

"It's alright. I doubt that it's happened yet, and we don't even know if it will happen."

"Yes but if it is a possibility then we need to stop it! The damage could be irreversible."

"Yes, yes, I know."

"Well what do we do now?"

"We wait... If I'm right, then the situation is a lot worse than even the Crystal Gems know.

"Then let's hope you're wrong."

the temple door opens and Garnet walks out. She looks to Umbalite. "Umbalite, we have a mission. There's a gem monster near a volcano."

"You ganna need me Garnet."

"Nope Spessartine. You can't swim in lava."

"Oh, yeah... Well have fun you two."

"Alright Garnet, let's go." Umbalite and Garnet walk over to the warp pad and warp out.

After they leave, Spessartine puts his book down. "Yes... Let's hope... That I'm very wrong..."

* * *

Deep below the oceans surface, a large green creature stirres, laying seemingly motionless but moving ever so slightly, as if it was about to wake from a deep slumber.

Inside the creature's mind, the two figures are still locked in their dance. But now Lapis is no longer gliding gently across the water's surface but instead stumbling, tripping, slowing. Every move heavy and clumsy.

"Ha, look at you Lapis. You can barely stand, let alone fight me. You're about to give out, and when you do it's my turn with the controls. And I assure you that I will not hesitate to destroy everything you love!"

Lapis wanted to keep fighting but she was growing tired. each step her eyes closed more and more, though she didn't want them to. She was slowly losing her grip. "That's right Lapis. Close your eyes and sleep. I'll take good care of our body." Jasper's words infuriated her. Lapis was tired of being weak and she refused to give up. With renewed vigor she took her next step. But as her foot touched the floor, her vision goes black, her body falls numb... she falls. The last thing she sees is Jasper standing on the other side of the reflection, a large evil grin on her face.

"FINALLY!"


End file.
